equipmentfandomcom-20200215-history
JUŠ M-59/85
The JUŠ M-59/85 (Jugoslovenski Univerzalni Šlem Model 1959/1985', ''meaning; Yugoslavian Universal Helmet'', in Serbian) was YPA (Yugoslavian People's Army) standard combat helmet, issued to every possible frontline soldier, (whether conscript, reservist, NCO or officer) of every single branch of the Yugoslavian Armed Forces (except vehicle crews and pilots, which naturally, used their own combat helmets) as a standard and indispensable combat gear. It was easily differed from the Eastern bloc army helmets since it always came decorated with a classic red star (world wide communist symbol) on its frontal part and apart from standard issue SMB - Sivo Maslinasta Boja (Greenish grey color - the official YPA fatigue), it also existed in dark blue variant, which was intended for members of either YAF (Yugoslavian Air Force) or eventually for repressive force members of NM - Narodna Milicija (Yugoslavian Militsiya/YM), however, those models are nowadays very rare and real challenge to find. Today, it's always simply known as either '''''JNA šlem or JNA šljem (Serbian) or JNA kaciga (Croatian) - in all three terms it simply means; YPA helmet. ''In English speaking world, it is also known simply as ''Yugoslav army helmet. Overview & history Since the sole YPA can freely tracks its roots from World War II Yugoslavian partisans let by Marshal Tito (it practically originated from them) it is then easily and logically to assume that it took over or copied many of weaponry and equipment from both of its enemies and allies of that period and their M-59/85 combat helmet is a prime example of such. As in some other pieces of YPA equipment, like their Opasač sa uprtačima (combat webbing for regular soldiers) as an example - clearly and heavily influenced by World War II German Koppeltragegestell (extensively used by infantrymen of entire ''Wehrmacht'' - [[Wikipedia:German Army (1935–1945)| Heer]], ''Luftwaffe's'' ''Fallschirmjäger'', even marines/naval infantry and coastal guards of ''Kriegsmarine'' as well as ''Waffen SS''), the M-59/85 helmet was another similar example which also originated directly from WWII period and German army of the time (Wehrmacht), since it was directly derived from their famous combat helmet (and perhaps, their first and main recognition symbol), the ''Stahlhelm'' M35/40/42 (Steel helmet Model 1935/1940/1942). Moreover, in design, the M-59/85 was actually just a crippled Stahlhelm; with only its recognizable lower, ear part removed (heavily reduced, to be more precise), which was mainly due to purely political reasons - since the Stahlhelm was, as already stated, one of, if not the main recognition symbol of the so-called Fascist army, (as it was called in SFRY and generally Eastern bloc) so it was literally unacceptable for adoption (although they still unofficially often used Stahlhelms for first fourteen years after the end of the war - until 1959). The YPA philosophy was not an solely one in this context, similar case was present in some Eastern bloc armies, as an example the newly formed post-war GDR's (East Germany) NVA (Nationale Volks Armee) also did not want to accept the classic's Wehrmacht Stahlhelm M35/40/42 for literally the same reasons (despite the fact that it had accepted their standard ''Feldgrau'' service/parade uniforms, now renamed to Steingrau in NVA), due to which it accepted a new, Stahlhelm M-56 instead, which then became the NVA's main recognition symbol but was, ironically, in fact Wehrmacht's ''last model (today unofficially known as ''Stahlhelm M45) which was never serially produced and officially adopted due to soon end of the war. Like the mentioned Stahlhelm and generally all possible combat helmets of the period and earlier, the M-59/85 was a truly simple and, can be said, primitive design (at least when compared to modern and latest, multi-layered helmets of today) since it was just a single-layered steel combat helmet (with thickness up to two millimeters), because of which it has its own advantages however - it is relatively light and due to that, much comfortable to wear. However, it logically offers less protection than mentioned multi-layered modern helmets but still, it can effectively shield a head of its owner from usual hand grenade shrapnels, short (pistol or sub-machine gun) calibers and eventually from relatively smaller sized and less sharp fragments and splinters. Internally, it featured a canvas lining and genuine leather ring as well as adjustable canvas strap, literally the same material and design present in straps of their combat backpack. During YPA period, it never included any kind of usual helmet covers, since YPA generally never used any kind of camouflage uniforms until its near end - the M-87 camouflage cover (soon redesignated as M-89 and later as M-93) with a sewn in red star, was formally introduced in 1987 but not generally issued until 1993 by newly formed ''VJ'' (Vojska Jugoslavije - Army of Yugoslavia, better known Army of Serbia and Montenegro - the formal successor of YPA). So until then, its standard and only accessory included a characteristic and somewhat odd artificial foliage cover which was, due to its design, popularly nicknamed Kupus ''(literally; ''Cabbage) among YPA personnel, and was relatively often used in both exercises and during the wars of 1990s. As its sole designation clearly says, the M-59/85 was firstly produced and put into service yet in 1959, which means that until then, the YPA literally used captured Stahlhelms ''far and wide, even the ''M38 Fallschirmjäger models in some cases (sometimes repainted in their SMB color and printed with a red star), when they finally decided that it is time to develop their own combat helmet - full fourteen years after the end of war. As mentioned earlier, it was issued to every possible frontline soldier of all branches, in order to wear it and use during combat. So, during a stay in barracks and everyday routine, the M-59/85 helmet was, naturally, not used, but replaced with classic side cap instead, popularly nicknamed ''Titovka'' or, alternatively, Partizanka ''(loosely translated as ''Tito's ''or ''Partisan's cap), their clone of well-known Soviet Red Army standard field cap (unofficially known as M40), which was originally known as Pilotka (~''Pilot's cap''). That side cap (offically called Kapa vojnička M-55 ''or ''M-77 - ''for newer variant) was part of everyday set for M-55 or later, new M-77 uniform, while the M-59/85 helmet was practically a part of combat set of the same uniforms. Production finally ended around the end of the century when its last and only formal owner, which continued to use it after dissolution of YPA and breakup of SFRY - the newly formed and already mentioned Army of Serbia and Montenegro, formally replaced it with more modern, multy-layered kevlar helmet, (based on US PASGT combat helmet, which they encountered during 1999 Kosovo war). However, the M-59/85 is still sometimes actively used in modern Serbian army (only by conscript's and reservists, however) and together with YPA backpacks and boots (which are also still used by them), it is probably the sole piece of equipment still used from long time non existing Yugoslavian People's Army. Some other newly-created armies after the breakup (like Croatian and Bosnian) used it during the early stages of war but soon replaced it, mainly due to political and obvious reasons and the usually featured red star was either scratched out or eventually covered with various camouflage helmet covers, most often the US made [[Wikipedia:U.S. Woodland|''Woodland]] ones (especially in Croatian army). The M-59/85 was originally produced for exactly 30 years - from 1959 until 1989, when it finally evolved into the new kevlar combat helmet designated as M-89 (Model 1989), formally introduced into service of YPA in the same year, which was essentially the same design as the M-59/85 with only the usual red start removed (due to representing a target) and material changed (from one pieced steel to two layered kevlar - due to which it featured characteristic seven screws, three at each side and one at the front). It was planned that it replaces all M-59/85 helmets in production and in service for YPA and YM, however, the soon breakup of the country and dissolvement of the army prevented that, which ultimately resulted firstly in the fact that the existing M-59/85 was continuted to be extensively used (in Army of Serbia and Montenegro well into the 21st century and by Serbian Army still today) as well as in fact that the M-89 helmet is today very rare and almost non existent (even on ex-SFRY territory), despite the fact that it was still used by newly formed ARM (Armija Republike Makedonije - Macedonian army) as far as first decade of 21st century. This does not actually surprise, since the M-89 helmet was being serially produced only in Macedonian town of Prilep; in a single factory called 11 Oktomvri Eurokompozit (11th October Eurocomposite). Exactly due to that issue, the production of recently discontinued M-59/85 helmet was reactivated in 1991 in Serbia and Montenegro after the breakup and continued until around the end of the century (when they too finally replaced it by more modern, kevlar models as previously mentioned), but still continues to use it for conscript's and reservistis. Variants The M-59/85 helmet existed in two variants. The first and original variant (officially designated only as M-59) was being produced for 26 years (from 1959 until 1985) when the marginally updated version (now simply designated as M-59/85 due to only few trivial changes) entered both serial production and service. The sole difference between the two is only in their edges (due to which it is relatively hard to tell them apart, at least if not examined closely or placed one next to other), the earlier model (M-59) has them slightly longer than the later one (M-59/85). Category:Steel helmets Category:Yugoslavian Category:Cold War